No Need Reason
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Terkadang, tak butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang./AU/NaruSaku for LAFSEvent dan Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4 !


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**No Need Reason** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A NaruSaku fanfiction dedicated for **LAFSEvent**

**Warning** : AU, romance, typos or misstypos, etc

* * *

Suasana Taman Konoha saat ini tak—lebih tepatnya belum—terlalu ramai. Beberapa orang ada yang ber-_jogging _di pinggir-pinggir taman. Ada juga yang berkunjung untuk menenangkan diri dengan duduk di bangku-bangku taman. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang berembus—membuat ranting-ranting berderit dan kelopak bunga merah muda di musim semi berjatuhan.

Di sebuah bangku kayu sederhana, seorang gadis termenung dengan alam pikirannya. Biola yang berada di pangkuannya ia lirik sekilas, lalu tatapannya kembali kosong. Ia menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang ia alami kemarin siang. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan mendapat teguran dari _sensei_-nya untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini karena ia kurang tepat dalam memainkan biola.

Ia pikir, apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Lagi, ia menghela napas panjang. Ia memutar otaknya, mencari-cari alasan penyebab dirinya tak bisa memainkan biola seperti dulu. Mungkin, itu semua karena ia memainkan biola karena ia diperintah oleh _sensei_-nya? Seperti membawakan lagu apa yang akan ia mainkan, dan semacamnya. Mungkin. Itu baru praduga saja.

Ia menggeleng pelan, masih ragu dengan praduganya itu. Dengan pelan, ia mengangkat biola di pangkuannya ke pundak kirinya dan diapit oleh kepalanya. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai menggesek senar biolanya. Ia memainkan Amazing Graze. Lagu yang penuh kedamaian dan menentramkan hati. Tapi—

—_krieeett_

Ia berhenti. Melodi yang mengalun indah berakhir walaupun belum mencapai tahap akhir. Percuma. Ia tak mendapat _feeling _sama sekali ketika memainkan biolanya itu. Terasa hampa dan ... entahlah. Sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Ia menyerah. Cukup. Ia merasa _enek_ memainkan biola lagi. Dengan pandangan menunduk, ia berdiri. Melangkah pergi dengan menenteng biolanya keluar dari taman ini. Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang melihatnya dari jauh, berdecak kagum dengan permainan biolanya beberapa menit lalu.

..

Langit biru kini ditutupi oleh awan-awan putih menggumpal dan cukup merata. Matahari kini hampir tenggelam di ufuk Barat. Taman Konoha mulai sepi. Mungkin orang-orang telah kembali ke rumahnya untuk menutup-nutup jendela atau menyiapkan makan malam.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Gitar yang ada dipangkuannya ia mainkan secara asal. Ia ... merasa rindu dengan gitarnya itu. Sudah lama ia tak memainkan alat musik—sejak kepindahannya ke Konoha, ia rasa.

_Well_, sebenarnya, ia teringat dengan gitar yang dulu sering ia mainkan ketika mendengar alunan melodi biola yang dimainkan oleh seorang gadis ketika tadi pagi. Yeah, walaupun ia rasa lagu yang dimainkan belum selesai, gadis itu memainkan biola dengan mata terpejam dan helai rambut merah mudanya melambai-lambai tertiup angin yang berembus.

Ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia hirup angin musim semi secara perlahan dan teratur. Jemarinya mulai memetik senar gitar, menyuarakan kunci C sebagai permulaan. Detik kemudian ia memainkan sebuah lagu, dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh gadis itu. Rasanya, baru kali ini ia merasa seperti begini.

Terhanyut dengan lagu yang dimainkannya, pemuda itu tak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang memerhatikannya dari sebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ya, gadis itu. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Sang Gadis, merapikan helai rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin ke belakang telinganya. Ia bergeming, terpaku di tempat seolah seluruh perhatiannya tersedot oleh pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Hingga ketika nada terakhir berhenti, pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya.

Sepasang _sapphire _bertemu sepasang _emerald_.

Hening. Hanya terdengar bisikan angin dan suara deritan ranting-ranting. Gadis itu, nampak indah dengan kelopak sakura semakin banyak yang berjatuhan tertiup angin sore. Pemuda itu, nampak memesona dengan cahaya mentari sore tepat menyebar di belakang pohon yang ia sandari.

Tersenyum kaku, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya secara asal. Ia meluruskan pandangannya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba untuk menentramkan debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pemuda itu lagi, ia beranjak dari bangku kayu yang di dudukinya. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang sedang memandangi langkah demi langkah yang diayunkan gadis itu. Ia memegang dadanya. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Mungkinkah ... gadis itu ... ah sudahlah. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

..

Dua hari, gadis itu tak berani untuk mengunjungi Taman Konoha lagi. Namun, ia enyahkan pemikirannya tentang ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi jika ia datang berkunjung. Bukankah bisa saja ... pemuda itu hanya kebetulan sedang bermain gitar di sini? Ya ya, mungkin memang begitu. Lagi pula, sudah lama ia mengunjungi taman ini namun baru kali itu ia melihatnya.

Langkah demi langkah gadis itu memasuki taman. Bunga sakura merah muda dan putih mendominasi warna taman. Bisa dibilang, taman kecil ini biasa disebut taman bunga sakura. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di bangku yang biasa ia tempati. Ia datang ke taman ini berniat untuk menenangkan diri sebelum konser musik klasik yang akan dihadirinya nanti lusa. Sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, manik miliknya memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Ia resapi angin yang berembus yang membelai lembut pipinya.

"Sakura-_nee-chan_!"

Mendengar suara seorang anak kecil memanggilnya, ia menoleh cepat. Mendapati dua anak kecil berseragam sekolah dasar berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Haruhi-_chan_?" tanya Sakura—nama gadis itu—sembari tersenyum ramah. Haruhi, gadis kecil itu adalah tetangganya dan satunya lagi, err, ia mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tak mengenal anak itu.

Melihat Sakura yang mengerutkan alisnya ke arah teman sepermainannya, Haruhi memperkenalkan teman di sampingnya itu.

"Oh iya, ini Yakumo-_chan_." Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Yakumo tersenyum lebar, dibalas oleh Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Sakura-_nee-chan_, ikut kami dong~ ya ya yaaa~~" Gadis kecil itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap. "huum. Sakura-_nee-chan _harus ikut kami," timpal Yakumo.

"Ehh? Ikut ke mana?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Lihat saja nanti!" seru kedua anak itu hampir berbarengan.

Tak bisa menolak, Sakura mengikuti langkah gadis kecil yang berjalan di depannya—dengan tangan dituntun gadis kecil itu. Ia mengangkat alis kanannya, menebak kira-kira ke mana ia akan dibawa Haruhi dan Yakumo. Dengan pasrah, ia turuti saja ke mana anak-anak itu mengarah.

"Naruto-_nii-chan_!" panggil Yakumo pada seseorang di depan sana. Dia ...

_Deg_

Pemuda itu. Tak salah lagi.

Tersenyum kaku, ia tak berani memandang iris biru pemuda itu sehingga tatapannya ia arahkan secara asal.

"Ini yang namanya Sakura-_nee-chan_. Naruto-_nii-chan_, suara Sakura-_nee-chan_ bangus banget lho!" ucap Haruhi memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto menampakkan senyum lebar—walaupun ia tahu Sakura tak melihat ke arahnya.

Yakumo mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu yang berhadapan dengan bangku yang diduduki Naruto, disusul oleh Haruhi. Yakumo tersenyum lalu berucap, "Jadi, _nii-chan _yang mainkan gitarnya, dan _nee-chan _yang nyanyinya!"

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Yakumo mengerutkan alisnya. Menyanyi?

"Tapi nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ia menundukkan dirinya di bangku yang sama dengan Naruto—karena bangku yang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu ditempati oleh Haruhi dan Yakumo.

"Apa aja. Yang penting enak didengar," jawab Haruhi bersemangat. Yakumo mengangguk mantap mengiyakan.

"Ehm, kau saja yang pilih." Sakura berkata dengan nada malu-malu. Ia membenarkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Kakinya sedikit ia hentak-hentakkan untuk menetralkan kegugupannya berada di dekat pemuda itu.

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura ... _chan_? Semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi putihnya. Sungguh, ia merutuk dalam hati karena debaran jantungnya bisa _over _kontraksi.

Ia berdehem kecil, lalu berujar, "Ah, baiklah. Terserahmu saja, err, Naruto." Sakura lagi-lagi tak berani menatap Naruto secara langsung. Naruto mengangguk kecil. Jemarinya mulai menari di atas senar-senar gitar. Dengan penyesuaian yang cepat, ia bernyanyi. Suara merdu dan alunan gitar tanpa sadar menjadi pusat perhatian di taman itu.

Dalam hati, gadis itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia tahu. Ia tahu alasan mengapa ia merasa hampa ketika ia memainkan biolanya. Itu karena, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kesuksesan memainkan alat musik itu, bukan untuk kesenangannya, bukan pula untuk kebahagiaan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

..

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, waktu bergulir. Tak terasa lembayung senja hampir merata di langit biru. Haruhi dan Yakumo telah pulang beberapa menit lalu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura masih duduk di bangku yang sama. Setelah kedua anak itu pergi, mereka saling diam, masih canggung satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan hati mereka yang menjerit ingin mengenal dan berbincang dengan orang di sampingnya itu.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat pada gadis di sampingnya. Ia memetik gitarnya, memainkan sebuah lagu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan baik-baik alunan lagu dari gitar yang dimainkan Naruto. "Sebentar lagi ..."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia meneruskan lagu yang dimainkannya. Kunci A minor ia petik untuk mengakhiri permainan gitarnya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, melirik pada Sakura yang masih memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Hm?" Gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan, enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Naruto berdehem kecil, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku tahu. Ini aneh karena aku baru mengenalmu." Jeda sejenak, ia mengatur napasnya. "tapi aku rasa ... aku menyukaimu."

Sontak, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia menatap iris biru itu, mencari kebohongan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Namun yang ia lihat ketulusan dan kedamaian.

Ia mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Aku juga, Naruto. _Daisuki_."

Ne, tak butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Bahkan ... untuk orang yang baru kau kenal.

—**FIN**

* * *

**Gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Siapa sebenarnya Sakura? Siapa Naruto? Gantung ya? Gantung aja saya! /no /kabuurr**

**Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Saya bikinnya ngebut, selesai dalam satu setengah jam dan ngetik dari jam tiga pagi. Dan dilanjut beberapa menit di perpus pas jam fisika. Jadi harap maklumi yaa~ hehehe /heh**

**Btw, tadinya bukan ff ini yang mau didedikasiin buat event LAFS, tapi ... err ff yang satunya mendadak mandet di tengah jalan ;;_;;**

**Oh ya sudahlah. Yang penting bisa ikutan XD**

**Buat para reader yang baca ff ini, tinggalkan jejak yah~ makasii :))**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**

**[Finished : 3rd April 2014 at 09.00 AM]**

**[Published : 4th April 2014]**


End file.
